Saat Dorm VIXX Mati Lampu
by Hime Park
Summary: (NHyuk) hanya kisah N dan Hyuk yang hanya berdua di dorm, dan tiba-tiba dorm yang mati lampu. hal apa saja yang terjadi selama lampu dorm VIXX mati? VIXX area! no bash! DLDR! read review fav dan follow


Saat Dorm VIXX Mati Lampu

:VIXX:

:N-Leo-Ken-Ravi-Hongbin-Hyuk:

:NHyuk:

::

Dorm

Jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, tapi dorm ini sudah sepi layaknya kuburan, padahal biasanya, dorm satu ini penghuninya masih hidup dan ribut. Tapi pengecualian untuk hari ini. Ken harus pulang ke rumahnya dan mungkin besok pagi baru kembali, Ravi harus menemui CEO dan menyelesaikan lagunya, jadi kemungkinan dia lembur dan tidur di perusahaan, Leo pulang ke rumahnya karena diminta oleh noonanya, dan kemungkinan kembali adalah tengah malam nanti, lalu Hongbin pergi jalan-jalan dengan Gongchan, dan mungkin baru tengah malam juga kembali. Jadi di dorm hanya tersisa dua orang, N dan Hyuk. Pasangan eomma-aegy ini tengah dilanda kebosanan.

"Eomma, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hyuk sembari tiduran di lantai, berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil merentangkan tangannya.

"Entahlah, haaahhh~" jawab N sembari menghela nafas, dia tiduran di sofa dengan menggunakan bantal milik Leo yang dia ambil dari kamar.

"AAHHH! AKU BOSAANNNN~" teriak Hyuk merengek.

"Malam-malam enaknya ngapain?" tanya N sembari mengetuk-ketukan jemarinya pada dagu mungilnya. Hyuk berhenti berguling dan merentangkan tubuh bongsornya menatap langit-langit dorm.

"Eomma, bagaimana kalau nonton film?" tanya Hyuk mengusulkan. N nampak berpikir lalu mengangguk.

"Nonton film atau drama?" tanya N sembari bangkit dari tidurannya. Hyuk juga ikut duduk.

"Bagaimana kalau drama Moorim School? Aku jadi ingin lihat lagi akting Binnie hyung!" jawab Hyuk dengan semangatnya. N mengangguk lalu pergi ke kamar dan mengambil laptopnya.

"Kajja!" N duduk di bawah, dan Hyuk mendekat padanya.

"Kita mulai dari episode satu!" mereka menonton dengan tenang, dan terkadang berkomentar.

"Songong amat Binnie hyung!" celetuk Hyuk.

"Aww! Hyunwoo keren!" puji N. Hyuk memutar bola matanya.

"Kerenan juga aku hyung!" sahut Hyuk. N hanya mencibirnya. Mereka kembali menonton.

"OMO! BINNIE KERRENN! KYYAA!" pekik N ber- _fangilring_ -ria, saat melihat betapa kerennya Hongbin mengendarai sepeda motor.

"Ck! Menyesal aku!" ketus Hyuk saat melihat bagaimana N jatuh cinta pada Hongbin.

"Aku jauh lebih baik padahal!" gerutu Hyuk lagi. Mereka kembali menonton dengan tenang.

"AH! Binnie kan tidak bisa berenang!" ujar N, Hyuk menyeringai.

"Masih mau bilang Binnie hyung keren? Padahal gak bisa renang?" sindir Hyuk. N mendelik lucu pada maknaenya.

"Wae? kau cem-" **SLAP! PET!** Hyuk dan N kedip-kedip dalam gelap. Hingga-

"UWAAAAA! MATI LAMPUUUU! HYUKKKIEEEE!" N memekik ketakutan kala mendapati dormnya mengalami mati lampu. Hyuk sendiri langsung tutup telinga.

"Ya Tuhan hyung! Aku di sampingmu! Sini!" Hyuk menarik N dalam pelukannya. N sudah terisak ketakutan. Laptop N pun juga ikut mati karena daya baterainya habis.

"Hiks Hyukkie hiks bagaimana ini? Hiks gelap huwweeeee~" Hyuk hanya menghela nafas, dia menepuk-nepuk N dari samping.

"Sudah hyung, ini pasti juga sementara, sudah ah! Jangan nangis lagi!" ujar Hyuk. N masih terisak takut. Hyuk hanya bisa menggumam maklum pada hyung tertuanya ini yang takut pada apapun.

"Hyung, lepas, aku haus!" ujar Hyuk sembari melepas pelukan N dan beranjak.

"HUUWWWEEE HYUKKIEEE~" Hyuk mengelus dadanya sabar. Untung leadernya ini manis.

"Ayolah hyung, aku hanya haus, dan ke dapur sebentar, oke? Tunggu disini!" N menggeleng, meskipun Hyuk tak lihat.

"ANDWAEEE! AKU IKUUTTTT~" Hyuk mendengus lelah.

"Baiklah, kajja, sinikan tanganmu!" Hyuk meraih tangan N, lalu menariknya lembut.

"Awas sofa!" N segera menyingkir.

"Hyuk, kau bisa lihat?" tanya N lugu, Hyuk gemas sendiri.

"Hyung, apa gunanya ponsel?" tanya Hyuk kesal. N tertawa pelan.

Saat selesai minum, N tetap memegang ujung kaos Hyuk erat. Membuat Hyuk gemas sendiri melihat tingkah lucu hyungnya ini.

' _Kalau tahu Leo hyung, dia pasti sudah diterkam!'_ batin Hyuk.

"Hyukkie, sudah?" Hyuk hanya berdehem.

"Aku cari lilin dulu, hyung duduk di sini!" N mengangguk lucu, sayang Hyuk tak melihatnya.

"Hyukkieee~"

"Hyukkieee~"

N memanggil-manggil nama Hyuk memastikan dongsaengnya ada di dekatnya atau tidak, tapi sedari tadi dia tak mendengar suara sahutan Hyuk, membuatnya takut. Pakai ponselnya lowbatt segala.

"Hyukkiee~" masih tak ada sahutan. Hyuk sendiri terpaksa mencari lilin di kamar, karena di lemari biasanya tak ada. Dan dia tak mendengar suara N.

"Hyukiee?" lagi namun masih tak ada sahutan, hingga N terisak takut. Dia takut Hyuk mengerjainya dan meninggalkannya di dapur seorang diri.

"Hiks" isaknya, dia mencoba berdiri dari kursi yang ia duduki, lalu meraba-raba apa saja yang ia temui, hingga kakinya terantuk kaki meja dan jatuh, dagunya menghantam lantai kuat, belum lagi suara gelas pecah karena tersenggol tangan N, membuat Hyuk terkejut bukan main. **BUG! PYARRR!**

"OMO! N HYUNG!" Hyuk dengan segera menyalakan lilin, dan berjalan menuju dapur. Dia meletakkan lilin itu di meja makan.

"Hyung? Gwaenchana?" tanya Hyuk. N menangis antara sakit, takut, dan lega karena sudah mendengar suara Hyuk.

"Hiks sakitt~" ringis N. Hyuk membantu hyungnya bangun.

"Awas, belakangmu pecahan gelas. Duduk di sini dulu, jangan kemana-mana! Aku mau coba keluar untuk bertanya pada petugas apartemen dulu! Jangan bergerak! di bawahmu ada pecahan gelas, aku bersihkan dulu!" Hyuk dengan segera membersihkan pecahan gelas dibantu oleh cahaya dari ponselnya yah meskipun sedikit tetapi membantu.

"Hyung, tunggu di sini, arra?!" N mengangguk. Hyuk pergi keluar dorm, hingga berpas-pasan dengan seorang petugas.

"Apa sedang ada pemadaman listrik atau bagaimana?" tanya Hyuk to the point.

"Ahh, maaf, listriknya konslet, tenang saja, sebentar lagi juga menyala!" **SLAP! Sriing~**

"Nah, kan?" Hyuk mengangguk.

"Gamsahamnida, saya permisi!" pertugas tadi mengangguk dengan senyum meminta maaf.

"Ne, jwaesonghamnida!" Hyuk mengangguk pelan lalu kembali ke dormnya.

"N hyung?" N langsung mendongak. Hyuk terkejut melihat memar di dagu N.

"Dagumu memar?" N meringis saat menyentuhnya. Hyuk dengan cekatan mengambil P3K dan mengobati N.

"Sudah, kajja kita tidur, hyung tunggu di kamar, eoh? Aku bereskan ini dulu!" N mengangguk lalu menuju kamar Hyuk dan Ken, toh Ken juga kembali besok. Tak lama kemudian Hyuk kembali, namun N sudah terlanjur tidur. Hyuk tersenyum kecil. Dia mematikan lampu ruang tengah, dan tamu, dan hanya menyalakan dapur saja.

"Jaljayo Hakyeoniee~" lirih Hyuk sembari mencium kening N lembut lalu ikut membaringkan dirinya di samping N, sehingga mereka berdua berdesakkan dalam satu kasur single. Hyuk memeluk tubuh N agar tak jatuh.

"Jalja, mimpi indah~"

.

.

END


End file.
